<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raine Storm by CrookshankKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970517">Raine Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty'>CrookshankKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Infidelity, mention of miscarriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger goes missing and Charlie Weasley could be forever searching for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP UnHappily Ever After Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for The Unhappily ever after fest 2020.<br/>I usually write happy ever-after type tales, but this one won't have a happy ending.</p><p>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, all original characters belong to J k Rowling. Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury.<br/>Original Characters from my own imagination(Such as it is!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapter One.</p><p> Ginny Weasley sighed to herself, she thought this meeting was a waste of time, she hoped to voice her thoughts on the subject as soon as the rooms other occupants had had their say.</p><p> "Right then, we are having this meeting to try and sort out this bloody mess! I dunno how it got this far Charlie Boyo...you have got yourself in a right old pickle and it has to be sorted right now!" said Blodwynne Jones in her sing song Welsh accent.</p><p>They were seated at a long white scrubbed table that dominated the warm kitchen of Blodwynne Jones cottage that was set in the small village of Dragonvale, in southern wales, home to The Welsh Green Dragon reserve, where Charlie Weasley had lived and worked for the past three years.</p><p>"Well said Blod...We has to find her and find her soon, so Charlie bach has you heard anything from your wife then?" asked Gareth Jones, who was head keeper and Charlies boss at the dragon reserve. also husband of Blodwynne.</p><p> Charlie Weasley looked gaunt with fatigue, he had dark shadows under his eyes, he was unshaven and his usually well groomed hair was an untidy mess, he looked very sorry for himself.</p><p>"Nothing at all...I've tried all the places I can think of...asked all our friends and her colleagues at St Mungos." he replied in a quiet voice.</p><p>"That's when you have been bothered to look for Hermione! you only started looking when she had been gone for over a week...it was Ron who reported her missing, after she didn't reply to any ones Owls and the head Healer at St Mungos  said she hadn't been into work for days!" Ginny Weasley spat in an irritated voice.</p><p>Ginny didn't feel any sympathy for her older brother, he bought all this upon himself, she had told him this enough times over the past six weeks.</p><p>Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were also present, along with Percy and Molly Weasley who had come to support Charlie with finding his missing wife.</p><p>"So...have there been any leads as to where she might be?" asked Percy Weasley.</p><p>"None so far, The Ministry are liaising with the Muggle Police force to try and find her." Charlie replied.</p><p>"Hermione wouldn't just disappear for no reason." said Ronald Weasley.</p><p>"Oh there was a good reason why Hermione disappeared! she saw her husband fucking another witch in their bed!" shouted Ginny.</p><p>Charlie looked up and stared into the distance, he looked shamed faced, like he couldn't meet their eyes.</p><p>"I never mean't to cheat on Hermione...it just happened, she walked into our bedroom...saw us together...shouted at me and then slapped Raine around the face, she was crying then disapparated away...it all happened so quickly, I should have gone after her straight away...but I had no idea where she would have gone."</p><p>"Hermione came here, she told me what she had seen, I says to her to stay here and calm down, go home in the morning and talk to you and try and sort it out, that's why I came round to tell you she was at our house and in a right state, You should have told Madam that she should leave your house straight away, it was a grave mistake letting her lodge in your place, she has been nothing but trouble since coming here, anyhow morning comes and I go with Hermione for a bit of support, you are nowhere to be seen and she is sitting at the table like she owns the place, refusing to leave, so we pack some bits to tide Hermione over for a few days until you both can talk, you don't bother coming around that day, your wife sends you a note and by not responding to it what is the lass to think? and we see that Madam has not gone neither, so that's when she says "Blod, if he wont see me, apologise or speak to me or send her away...he does not want me anymore, I will pack my bags and leave."</p><p>"I said to her..."Hermione Cariad...you have been through so much together...don't let her drive you away...leave things for another day, Me and Gareth will have a word with him and get him to chat to you face to face to at least try to sort things out", but it didn't happen, We Couldn't find you Charlie boyo...you had gone and when you was found, your wife was gone by then and Madam was still in your house!" finished Blodwynne Jones.</p><p>"I should have come around the next morning to talk to Hermione and apologise, but I was confused about what had happened with Raine and why I had slept with her...its all a blur!" replied Charlie</p><p>"Why did you disappear off like that? are you sorry for what you did or sorry because you were caught? That Whore has been boasting that you two are an item, and will be getting married as soon as you have filed divorce papers with the Ministry, she has given interviews about your so called relationship to all the magical gutter press!" Said Ginny to her brother.</p><p>"You have got to finish with Raine Storm and stop letting her manipulate you!" added Ron.</p><p>"Why the hell are you with her anyway?" asked Ginny.</p><p>"I don't know...I feel drawn to her...you wouldn't understand!" Muttered Charlie.</p><p>"No! I don't understand how you could go with her of all people...she has been trouble from day one since she joined the Harpies...she may be a champion Quidditch player, but she is a nasty, manipulative bitch with no morals and you are a stupid, pathetic cunt struck prick!" raged Ginny.</p><p>"Ginny language!...Charlie knows he was wrong to have been with another witch...but what is done is done, he just needs to find Hermione and fix things...perhaps you weren't meant for each other..." Molly Weasley said in a sad voice.</p><p>" Maybe He needs to realise that letting Raine Storm bounce up and down on his dick was a bad idea! Why would he want that Slag, when he had Hermione?" Ginny directed this to her Brother.</p><p>Charlie raised his head and stared at Ginny.</p><p>"That's what I ask myself every day...I regret Hurting  and betraying Hermione...she is my one and only love...If I could go back and change things I would...that is why I need to find her and make things right again."</p><p>"Finish it with the Whore and prey to every deity you know that by some miracle Hermione will come back to you...if you want things back as before you have some serious grovelling to do!" said Ginny.</p><p>"How do I do that?...please help me find her...I will do anything to find my darling wife!" he pleaded to his family.</p><p>"First thing to do as Ginny said is to end things with Miss Storm, after that put a public announcement in the Daily Prophet to the effect that you are no longer in a relationship with her, tell her to move out of your house, if she wont leave, you move out...and above all Have nothing more to do with her!" Said Harry Potter.</p><p>"Did you know her real name is Lorraine Smith? Raine Storm sounds better for a professional Quidditch player, good luck with dumping her...she will cling like shit to a cloak...she one tenacious witch who will be pissed off when you go back and tell her you have grown a pair and will be choosing your wife over her!" Ginny said with a grimace on her face.</p><p>"I am going back home now to tell Raine its over and she is to leave straight away, if she wont go can I stay at the Burrow for a few days please?" Charlie asked his Mother.</p><p>"Of course dear...its your home, please whatever happens don't let her browbeat you into staying with her, when you have tried to finish it before, she has somehow talked you around." replied Molly.</p><p>"No! I mean it this time...I want my wife back...I love Hermione with all my heart and soul...I don't know why I was unfaithful to her...I will beg her forgiveness until my dying day!"</p><p>"I'm glad you are doing this Charlie Boyo! its going to be a hard thing to win back your Witch, but it will be worth it in the end, its going to take time and effort on your part Lad...I sincerely hope it works for you...you was never unfaithful before to my knowledge...I've known you for years and you don't seem to type to do it...I bet you was slipped a potion or confunded or something!" Mused Gareth Jones.</p><p>"Wouldn't put it pass Madam to drug you! I will be having words with our Gwennogg when I see her next about that Besom, tell her to get rid of her, twas a sad day when she joined The Holyhead harpies, and started all her mischief, but you has to stay strong and get rid of her once and for all, If you isn't back in an hour Charlie, Gareth and the lads will come and get you and your gear and escort you to the Burrow, then Ginny and me will make sure the house is clear and you is rid of her." Blodwynne said in a determined voice.</p><p>Charlie Weasley nodded his head in agreement, then he, Ron, Harry, Percy and Gareth rose from the table and left the warm kitchen through the door leading into the garden.</p><p>When the three witches were alone, Ginny cast a Muffalato spell around them, while Blodwynne made them a pot of tea and had placed a plate of welsh cakes on the scrubbed table top.</p><p>Once they were all seated and had taken a sip of tea, Blodwynne turned to Ginny looking at her, Ginny nodded her head.</p><p>"Mrs Weasley...may I call you Molly Cariad?"</p><p>"Of course Mrs Jones, you have been so good to Charlie since all this started, and you helped Hermione when she lost the girls...it happened so suddenly, we would have lost her too if you hadn't have been here to save her."</p><p>"I was glad I could help Hermione, I'm very fond of them both...twas tragic them losing their twins, them babies was very much wanted, it could have pushed them apart but it made them stronger, they have always supported each other through the bad times...I don't understand why Charlie would cheat on Hermione in the first place." Blodwynne replied.</p><p>"I can't understand it either, Charlie isn't a bad person, he just made a bad decision by going with another witch." said Molly.</p><p>"That is why we want to help Hermione and charlie find each other again...Me and Ginny have something to tell you, but its to stay within these walls...will you be prepared to take a wand oath not to divulge what we tell you Cariad?" </p><p>"Please Mum, we wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important...we both made the oath...its not an Unbreakable vow." Ginny said to her Mother.</p><p>"If it helps find Hermione and brings my son some peace, then I will make a wand oath." sighed Molly.</p><p>The Weasley Matriarch  withdrew her wand from her hand bag, raising it above her head and saying to the two other witches, " I promise not to divulge anything said in this room tonight to any magical person, other than Blodwynne Jones and Ginerva Weasley present in this room, this is my word, so mote it be!" a trail golden stars weaved around the three witches and then shimmered out of view.</p><p>Both Blodwynne and Ginny faced Molly Weasley and said together.</p><p>"We both know where Hermione is!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter Two</span>
</p><p> </p><p> Molly Weasley looked at the two witches with a look of stunned surprise on her face.</p><p> "Merlins Beard! where is she...is she alright...how did you find Her?" she exclaimed.</p><p> " Hermione is with her parents in Australia! she is fine and safe, Blodwynne and myself will explain as best as we can about all this." said Ginny.</p><p>" We got an owl from Hermione two weeks ago, she told us that on the night she caught them together, she had heard from the ministry that they had found her parents and that their memories had returned." continued Ginny.</p><p>"She had been sent an owl in the day, came home to tell Charlie all about it and to make plans to go to them in Australia, but when she saw them together, that was it...she came here in a state and didn't even tell me! then she packs all her worldly goods in that beaded bag of hers, leaves nothing behind-you would have thought she was never living in that house!" Blodwynne chimed in.</p><p>"Hermione told us that the memory charm she had placed on her parents had worn off and they had contacted the Australian Ministry of magic to get back in contact with her, she had written a letter to be handed onto her parents explaining why she had put that charm on them, all about the war, what she had been doing in the intervening years,her marriage to Charlie, they know all about what has happened." said Ginny.</p><p>"Thank goodness she is okay, will they be returning to England soon?" asked Molly.</p><p>"That all depends on Charlie!" said Ginny.</p><p>"Charlie?...I don't understand...I know he needs to find Hermione to apologise...we have to tell him where she is!"</p><p>"No Mum...we are not telling Charlie anything! he has to formally and publicly end it with Madam...He has to give a statement to The Daily Prophet that the relationship is over and to apologise to Hermione, if he does this and keeps away from Madam for at least one month, Hermione may contact him...But if there is any hint that he has been involved with Miss Storm in anyway whatsoever, then she will begin divorce proceedings against him." </p><p>"I know it sounds harsh Cariad, but he hurt her bad, she has to know that he is sincere in wanting to make amends...she still loves him madly...I want them back together as badly as you do, but he has to do this for her, she is not asking for much in my opinion, and if he loves her like he says he does, he will do it and If my names Blodwynne Jones he will do as he's bleddy told!"</p><p>"We send Hermione an owl once a week to appraise her of the situation, unfortunately she read a couple of the interviews Madam did for those awful rags, so that's why she has asked us to to tell Charlie what he has to do, we will tell him that Hermione is bound to be keeping up with whats happening in the English wizarding world by reading the Prophet, so if she see's his statement, she might be inclined to get in contact!" Explained Ginny to her mother.</p><p>"Well we had better make sure he does this as soon as possible, I will personally make sure that Miss Storm does not have any contact with my son and that she leaves the martial home at once! Tell Hermione that I miss her and hope to see her soon." replied Molly.</p><p>"That's what we all want, to see our Hermione  home where she belongs, I hope this plan works...its down to Charlie Boy to do his bit!"</p><p>"I just hope that he does not get manipulated by her like all the other times! Do you think he was slipped a potion Blod?" asked Ginny to the older witch.</p><p>"Wouldn't put it past that one to do a thing like that, likes to get her own way does that one, she is an exceptional quidditch player...but she is trouble, Storm by name, storm by nature...lets hope our Lad is strong enough to weather that particular storm!" she said in a grim voice.</p><p>"I hope so too!" replied Molly.</p><p>"We shall soon see what brother dearest is made of...be it Dragon tamer or Pygmie Puff handler! frowned Ginny.</p><p>Blodwynne waved her wand and banished the Muffialato spell from the room, the three witches then finished their tea and cakes,  Molly then rose from table and turning back to her daughter and Blodwynne she told them that she was going to Hermiones and Charlies cottage to see what progress if any had been made, she then placed her wand in her hand bag, bidding them a good evening and left the cosy cottage.</p><p>"Do you think we should have told her the rest Cariad?" Blodwynne said to Ginny.</p><p>"No Blod...Hermione asked us not to tell anyone, she is worried enough about what happened last time, she wants Charlie to reach out to her because he loves her and is sorry for all that he has done...not because she is pregnant!".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter Three.</span>
</p><p>While GInny, Molly and Blodwynne were discussing Hermione's whereabouts, Charlie Weasley was making his way to the cottage that he used to live with his wife, he no longer considered it home anymore, he would move off the Dragon reserve as of tonight, he would stay at his family home until he made other arrangements.</p><p>"Thank you for being here tonight, I appreciate your support in this sorry state of affairs...please give me at least half an hour to get my stuff together so I can leave, but if I'm not out by then, come in and drag me out, you are going to hear a lot of foul language and shouting...for this I apologise!" addressed Charlie to His Brothers and Harry Potter.</p><p>They were standing outside on a cobblestone path leading up to a small thatched cottage, a light was burning in a small downstairs window.</p><p>" She's in...this is going to be nasty...remember half an hour then come and get me!" sighed Charlie as he turned and faced the door, he braced his shoulders, opened the front door and walked inside. he had left the door wide open, so the others would be able to hear what was said.</p><p>Charlie walked up the hallway leading to the living room where a woman was sitting on the small sofa, she was turned her head as she heard him approach.</p><p>"Hello Charlie...decided to come home at last! I have been waiting for you for ages...I hope you haven't been having second thoughts about us!" she said.</p><p>"I want to you leave right now, we are finished, pack your things and go!" he said without preamble.</p><p>Raine Storm rose up from the sofa and went to stand in front of Charlie, she had an incredulous look on her face, she was a very pretty witch, with a slim athletic figure, long dark hair and large blue eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean finished! you won't dump me...I'm more desirable than that goody two shoes you call your wife, has she finally decided to show her face?" she sneered.</p><p>"That is none of your business, our relationship...if you can call it one...is over!" he replied.</p><p>"I don't believe you! I'm not going anywhere, you will stay here and explain yourself!"</p><p>"Explain myself? I don't think so! its over Raine, I'm leaving and want nothing more to do with you...I have ruined everything by being with you, it was a mistake letting you lodge in our house in the first place!" he said in a bitter voice.</p><p>"If you dump me Charlie Weasley I will make your life a misery, I will go to the Auror's and tell them you murdered the great Hermione Granger! and sue you for breach of promise, I have friends in high places!" Raine Storm shouted back.</p><p>"Go ahead! The Auror's already questioned me under Veritaserum about my wife's disappearance, I never promised marriage to you, do your worst! I have lost everything that ever mattered to me, so your threats mean nothing, I will be making a formal announcement in the daily Prophet in regard to our liaison being over." Charlie said shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"I will make it my life's work to show you up as the cad you are! you used me to satisfy your lusts, then cast me aside like  a worn out shoe!" she screamed at him.</p><p>"You used me to satisfy your lusts you mean! I had never, ever, cheated in my life before I met you! I'm as much to blame for our affair as you are, I betrayed my wife...the only witch I have ever truly loved, my family and friends are convinced that you have confunded me or drugged me with a lust potion...I wouldn't put it past you to do that...so that is why I asked a healer to test me for any unprescribed potions in my system."</p><p>"Prove it why don't you!" Raine Storm snarled at the tall red headed wizard.</p><p>"I hope to, maybe it will help me find my wife and try to put things right between us...I will go to the ends of the earth to find her, even if it takes forever, I'm going to get my things and leave, You have two days to vacate the cottage or you will evicted." </p><p>Charlie turned and left the room, not looking back at the stone faced Witch.</p><p>"You are a bastard! No one dumps me and get's away with it! Raine called to his retreating back.</p><p>Charlie ignored her and proceeded up the stairs to the master bedroom, he used a summoning charm to help him pack all his possession's into a large trunk, when he was satisfied that he had left nothing behind, placing a locomotor spell on the trunk he used his wand to guide it out of the bedroom and down the stairs and out into the garden of the cottage.</p><p>"Remember, you are to leave immediately...you have two days! Do not contact me again ever!" Charlie said from over his shoulder as he left the cottage.</p><p>"Save your breath Weasley! you are a pathetic excuse for a wizard...choosing that boring bitch of a wife over me! Many wizards would give their magic to be with me...I wanted you as soon as I saw you, but you wouldn't even look in my direction, all loved up with little miss perfect-look-at-me-I'm- a-Healer Granger...so what if I slipped you a lust potion! it worked on you didn't it...You wouldn't have fucked me without it...I bet it was the best sex of your life...all those weeks and you never noticed me putting it in your food and drink!" Raine Storm shouted.</p><p>She was heard by all who were gathered outside, including a shocked and angry Molly Weasley.</p><p>"Why you absolute cow! You deliberately ruined two peoples lives so you could satisfy your lust? thank Merlin you confessed to this in front of a couple of Auror's as witnesses, at least everyone will know the truth now...including my missing daughter in law!" Mrs weasley spat at the unrepentant witch.</p><p>"The truth always comes out in the end, It does not change what I did by being unfaithful to Hermione, but at least I know that it wasn't of my volition and you deliberately drugged me, I will be putting all this into my statement for the prophet." said Charlie.</p><p>"Do you want to press charges against Miss Storm for crimes against your person? it is illegal to deliberately administer drugs or potions to a person without their prior knowledge or consent, or to use them for exploitative purposes." Harry Potter addressed this to Charlie.</p><p>" No I won't press charges against her, but when all this gets out, her Quidditch career in England will be ruined by investigations to see if any illegal performance enhancing potions have been used by her, I just want this sorry state of affairs over, so I can sort out my life!" he replied.</p><p>" Miss Storm...you have two days to vacate this cottage, if you are not gone by then, the Bailiffs will be called to remove you and you will be liable for any costs incurred, You is to only take your personal belongings with you, none of the furniture is to be taken." Gareth Jones said to the witch standing in the doorway of the cottage.</p><p>"I won't be staying in this hovel any longer than I need to, You are all a bunch of peasants and nobody's...I Hope you never find your wife Charlie Weasley! I sincerely hope she is dead and you get no peace forever more!" Raine Storm said in a vindictive voice, tossing her head, she turned on her heal going back into the cottage slamming the door behind her.</p><p>"Right now that's over, lets get you out of here Charlie and back to the Burrow and start sorting some stuff out."  Said Ronald Weasley to his brother.</p><p>"Good idea Ron, I will get in touch with the Magical Games committee to start an investigation about Miss Storms conduct." added Percy Weasley.</p><p>"I will go back an inform the girls that Charlie Boyo has gone back to the Burrow and what has transpired here! Good day to you all!" bid Gareth Jones to the group as he left to go back to his cottage.</p><p>"Thank you everyone for all your support, I'm sorry for all that has happened, Let us get out of here and go home!" Charlie said.</p><p>The assembled group nodded in assent  and disapparated one by one with loud pops.</p><p> Gareth Jones then went back to his cottage and told his wife and Ginny Weasley all that had happened, to say they were shocked was an understatement.</p><p>Both Ginny and Blodwynne decided to tell Hermione straight away about Raine Storms confession about drugging her husband, They both understood that it didn't excuse what he had done, but at least they knew it wasn't deliberate on his part and how he had ended the liaison and would be making a public statement in the daily Prophet to that affect, so they sent an Owl post haste to her.</p><p>Charlie Weasley wrote a statement in the Daily Prophet newspaper, telling the magical world that his association with Miss Storm was no more and publicly apologising to his wife for all the wrongs he had done to her and asking her if she could contact him when she felt the time was right.</p><p>Hermione did indeed read her husbands statement in the Daily Prophet, she had received Ginny and Blodwynnes letter the day before it had been published.</p><p>She had written telling the Witches that all was well with her parents, even though Hermione was desperate to see Charlie now she knew the truth, she had been forbidden to travel by floo or port key to come home as her pregnancy was considered high risk by the healers, she had found out she was pregnant just after she was reunited with her parents, she had kept being sick and though it was the effects of long distance apparition, being a healer herself she knew all the symptoms pointed to being with child, and after her previous pregnancy had ended with her miscarrying her twin daughters she wanted to take no chances.</p><p>Hermione had included a letter for Charlie, in she told him all that happened with finding her parents, about how she knew the truth and that she still loved him and when the time was right they would find each other again and he would meet his future son. she asked Ginny and Blodwynne not to give it to him until she felt that he had searched for her long enough.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie Weasley told the world he would do everything he could to find he wife, even if that mean't searching for her until the end of time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>